


in darkness we sleep

by SyverneSien



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble and a Half, For the Spookanite contest, Gen, Halloween Challenge, Manipulation, POV Second Person, Possession, Temporary Character Death, Video Game Mechanics, dark!Ianite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyverneSien/pseuds/SyverneSien
Summary: You're doing the right thing, Jordan.1st place winner of the Spookanite contest on Twitter.
Relationships: Lady Ianite (Mianite) & Jordan Maron, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	in darkness we sleep

For as long as you can remember, you’ve been loyal to your lady. You professed your faith to the Ianite of the Isles before you could blink, paying no mind to how this one acted differently than the other two. She was younger, more reckless… but she was still your lady.

You dedicate your life on the Isles to upholding balance. Your friends make fun of your relationship with your goddess, but it’s worth a few utterances of ‘simp’. You’re doing the right thing.

You take the Darkness potion at the urging of your lady. You store it in your vault so that nobody else can use it. For balance. Everything you do is for balance.

And soon, the gem joins the potion as well. Ianite seems delighted at your initiative.

A cat finds its way into your tower. You adopt it as your own, ignoring how the shadows bend and weave around it. It becomes your confidant, and it never crosses your mind that it might be repeating your words to something else.

You meet the Light. Her plan is to eradicate the Darkness once and for all. You agree, along with the others, but secretly you think about your lady. The complete extermination of the Darkness is not balance.

When you eventually bring it up to your lady, she feels the same. She gives you a mission - to help the heroes to beat back the Darkness, but make sure that the Darkness is not killed. You agree.

Tom lies to you and your lady, and she directs you to go along with it. He lies, and lies, and you feel betrayed. You don’t think you’ll ever really trust him again.

You are introduced to Gandus, and though she is your enemy, she strikes you as someone you might have been friends with in another world. She kills Hermod, and you barely bat an eye. He only ever got in the way of balance. Plus, he wronged you, and the first Ianite you followed was one of vengeance. You never forgot that.

“What has Ianite ever done for you?” the zombie asks while showing off a weapon that his god had given him.

“Absolutely nothing,” you answer truthfully. But it doesn’t matter. You serve her regardless of whether or not she gives you gifts in return.

Your lady informs you that she is being blackmailed by Gandus and the Darkness. You refuse to leave her side, even though she is now working against the other champions and gods. You keep her secret. Your lady is always doing the right thing, even if you don’t understand.

You ignore the cat twisting around her ankles, pitch black and the stark opposite of her snow-white foxes. It doesn’t seem to be bothering her, so why should it bother you?

Your lady gives you a bow. You accept it without a second thought - the first gift she has ever given you. When she tells you its name, you try not to think too hard about it. You are loyal, aren’t you?

You should be, something whispers. You should be.

Your lady gives you a potion, tells you to use it when the time is right. You fail to notice how the dark liquid resembles the Darkness-infused potion of so long ago. You promise you will use it wisely. She calls you her hero.

It sounds wrong, but that thought it quickly buried in the recesses of your mind, along with the rest of your doubts.

Battle after battle, and you begin to tire. The potion is gone down your throat without a second though, ice-cold and slimy, giving you new energy. Your blade cuts through the invincible generals like butter. You don’t pay attention to the shadows at the edge of your vision.

She calls you aside after that, wreckage of the Isles still smoking from the collateral damage. “My brothers and their champions are too wild,” she tells you. “They must be contained, otherwise they will destroy the scales.” She gives you a new mission - capture those upsetting the balance.

You agree dutifully. It makes sense, doesn’t it? It will keep the balance safe, and your friends safe as well. Your lady knows what’s best for everyone.

Your internal voice sounds different, somehow. But where she points, you go.

You find the priest first, up in his tower, and he looks at you with a dull expression. You strike him in the chest with your sword and he vanishes, soon to respawn in your lady’s care. There’s something fighting in the back of your mind, but you can’t figure out what it is or what it’s trying to do.

The caveman is taken out with an arrow, shot from the bow your lady gave you. It’s easy. So easy. You’re not happy, but soon you will at least be satisfied.

The zombie is last, and he puts up a fight. He doesn’t understand what you’re doing - all the more reason to go through with it. You flick your wrist, spin the blade in your hand, and knock his sword away.

“Jordan,” the zombie pleads, looking directly at you. “What are you doing?”

“The right thing,” you say, but your voice cracks. “The right thing,” you repeat, stronger. Your hand shakes. The thing in your mind is really freaking out now, but it’s too late.

“It’s for the best,” the Darkness assures Tom, with your voice.

And when the sword comes down, it is no longer guided by your hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @ syverne or cptcorvus (fan account)  
> I went into this prompt intending to do something I'd never done before, so second person it was! Hope this actually turned out as unsettling as I intended it to be. I usually write horror stuff through long, detailed paragraphs and elaborate leadup, but with the word count restriction I just couldn't do that.  
> I wrote this just wanting to have fun and throw my hat in the ring, so I will not be upset if I don't win lol


End file.
